Cyprus recording
The Cyprus recording was an audio recording created by Alex Hewitt using a voice modulation system. It was used by Peter Kingsley and Max in order to provide evidence of Second Wave receiving backing from Afghanistan and two other Middle Eastern countries during Day 2. Contents The Cyprus recording featured Syed Ali speaking with three high-ranking officials from Afghanistan and the other countries, revealing that they were complicit in Second Wave's plot to detonate a nuclear weapon in Los Angeles. Day 2 Yusuf Auda and CTU agents found the recording while searching the apartment of Syed Ali. It was brought back to CTU Los Angeles by Agent Graves and analyzed by Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler. After examining the contents of the recording, they reported it to David Palmer, who started preparing for war. However, when Michelle interrogated Syed Ali, he claimed that he wasn't even in Cyprus during the date of the recording, he was in Berlin - and that it was a forgery. She believed him, and enlisted the help of Jack Bauer in order to help her. While Jack was questioning Ali about the recording, Ali was shot and killed by Jonathan Wallace. Later, Wallace called Jack and told him he would trade proof that the recording was fabricated in exchange for Kate Warner, whom he believed would help him leave the country. Yusuf Auda joined Jack, and together, they attempted to prove the recording was fabricated. However, while Wallace was on his way to the airport, he is injured by Peter Kingsley's men. He died, but Jack uncovered the proof by cutting it out of his chest. Afterwards, Yusuf and Kate escaped while Jack baited Kingsley's men. They caught up to him, and Ronnie Stark and Raymond O'Hara tortured him in order to find out the location of the data proving the recording was forged. Meanwhile, Yusuf and Kate waited for Jack. Just when they were about to leave, they were attacked by three rioters. They beat Yusuf to death because he was Middle-Eastern and they believed he was part of the terrorist plot. Kate attempted to buy back the data, and so they traveled to her house. Michelle identified a hacker named Alex Hewitt as the man who had created the recording and Jack headed to Hewitt's loft to question him. Jack needed to find proof the that recording was fake in order to convince the President to call off the war. When Jack arrived at Hewitt's loft, he discovered President Palmer's ex-wife, Sherry, looking for Hewitt as well. Jack detained Sherry and Hewitt and offered Hewitt a plea bargain if he would demonstrate the audio technology he used to create the recording as proof that the Cyprus recording was indeed fake. Background information and notes * Although the show makers avoided naming the three Middle Eastern countries in dialogue, a document seen in identifies Syed Ali's country as Afghanistan. * It is never clarified why Jack did not simply use the evidence of GEN on Alex Hewitt's computer to establish that the recording was faked. Category:Technology Category:Day 2